Larmes de sang
by Maria Ferrari
Summary: Severus se jette dans la gueule du loup pour les beaux yeux de Lucius.


**Larmes de sang**

Par Maria Ferrari

———

Disclaimer : Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J., je ne tire aucun profit financier de leur utilisation.

Base : Tome 1 à 5 de _Harry Potter_

———

Le vent battait aux oreilles de Severus Rogue, il écarta ses cheveux d'un geste agacé et se dirigea vers une ferme. Un chien aboya, semblant lui intimer de garder ses distances. Severus n'en avait cure, il s'approcha, tendit la main vers le bâtard tenu en laisse, celui-ci s'aplatit alors et quémanda une caresse avec force gémissements larmoyants. En fait, ces aboiements étaient une façon maladroite de se faire remarquer pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. Severus lui tapota la tête gentiment. En dehors de Sirius – par bonheur, ce cabot-là était mort… pour une fois que la Lestrange rendait service à l'humanité –, Severus aimait plutôt les membres de la gente canine, leur préférant toutefois amplement les félins, qu'il trouvait plus Serpentard à son goût, les chiens étaient par trop Gryffondor et Poufsouffle pour véritablement se faire aimer par lui.

Il attendit quelques secondes ainsi, s'occupant du chien, faisant mine de ne s'intéresser qu'à lui. Il savait que s'ils étaient là, ils ne tarderaient pas à sortir pour cueillir le traître qu'il était.

Queudver sortit alors, comme il l'avait prévu, et vint près de lui. Rabastan Lestrange suivait, quelques pas en arrière. Le frère de ce dernier était resté à la porte.

« Snivellus, tu es complètement cinglé », lui murmura Pettigrow à l'oreille, le nabot se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour ce faire. Il y avait du reproche dans sa voix. L'idée d'assister à sa crucifixion déplairait-il à l'ancien maraudeur ?

Severus le toisa, puis fit de même pour Rabastan.

« Entre donc, Severus. Nous t'attendions », lui dit Rodolphus.

Ils l'attendaient ? Severus haussa mentalement les épaules et entra sans se faire prier.

-

Le professeur de potion remarqua d'emblée que certains membres de l'assemblée ne paraissaient pas à leur aise. Sans doute avaient-ils moyennement apprécié le spectacle qui s'était déroulé il y a peu et dont Lucius Malefoy avait été la vedette involontaire et non consentante. Il faut dire qu'il fallait avoir des goûts douteux pour prendre du plaisir à assister à ce type de divertissement. Les personnes au goût contestable ne manquaient pourtant pas chez les Mangemorts ; cela signifiait sans doute que même les gens comme eux avaient leurs limites.

Le regard de Severus s'attarda sur Queudver car il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pettigrow était mort de trouille, sans doute se demandait-il quand son tour viendrait ; pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, lui n'avait pas trahi… enfin si, mais pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être y songeait-il et les derniers événements venaient refroidir ses ardeurs.

De son côté, Walden Macnair paraissait triste. Il est vrai qu'il s'était toujours plutôt bien entendu avec Lucius et que si on lui avait donné à choisir entre lui et la femme Lestrange, il va sans dire qu'il aurait immédiatement opté pour le blond car Bellatrix, malgré ses appas, ne l'avait jamais beaucoup inspiré. Malheureusement, on ne paraissait pas lui avoir demandé son avis.

D'ailleurs, il n'était guère dans les habitudes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de Bellatrix de demander leurs avis aux autres.

« Ta baguette », ordonna Rodolphus en le menaçant de la sienne. Severus la lui remit sans sourciller.

Les Mangemorts étaient debout, éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce principale. Bellatrix et son sourire goguenard – qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à devenir carnassier – se tenaient non loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci était assis dans un fauteuil usagé, sans doute attitré au Grand-père, en tout cas au doyen de la famille moldue que les Mangemorts avaient massacrée récemment, prenant ainsi possession de cette ferme.

Bellatrix s'avança vers lui. C'était manifestement elle qui présidait – en dehors du Seigneur des Ténèbres – maintenant qu'elle avait évincé son beau-frère – et de quelle façon ! Elle était à présent le bras droit de son cher Lord. Comme elle devait en être satisfaite !

Severus serra les poings, l'envie de la cogner le prenait, il valait mieux la refouler pour le moment.

« Alors, petit Severus, on est venu chercher les précieuses mirettes de son mignon Lucius ? Il est venu pleurer dans tes robes ? Bellatrix m'a fait mal, ouin ouin ouin ! »

Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait-il confier ses troupes à cette femme psychopathe et attardée ? Tiens, voilà un point qu'elle avait de commun avec son défunt cousin. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge mental.

Peut-être le Seigneur des Ténèbres, suite à sa mésaventure avec Lucius, préférait-il mettre ses Mangemorts aux ordres d'une adepte dont il avait maintes fois éprouvé la fidélité – quitte à ce qu'elle soit dérangée – plutôt que d'un être raisonnable et réfléchi qui retournait facilement sa veste.

-

Lucius adhérait totalement aux idées défendues par les Mangemorts, mais être traité en esclave l'insupportait, et il s'était rendu compte avec horreur que si les Mangemorts remportaient la guerre, il serait un esclave à vie.

Il n'avait jamais cessé de venir le visiter, même une fois sa traîtrise reconnue et sa condamnation à mort prononcée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, Lucius n'avait-il pas toujours été au courant de tout ?

Un soir, il avait explosé. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il ne voulait plus être un Mangemort, il voulait être un homme libre.

« Je vais espionner pour toi. Tu feras en sorte que l'Ordre gagne la guerre pour moi », avait-il dit d'un ton décidé.

Bellatrix avait tout découvert, s'était empressée – folle de joie – de le dénoncer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait convoqué tous ses Mangemorts dans cette ferme. Lucius s'y était rendu comme les autres, sans se douter de ce qui l'attendait.

Sans doute devait-il s'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie. Même si à présent ses paupières étaient creuses et que du sang en dégouttait, typique de Bellatrix ; si elle en avait la possibilité, elle préférait priver les gens d'un bien essentiel plutôt que les tuer, c'était _tellement_ plus réjouissant. Elle avait privé les Londubat de leur raison, à présent elle privait Lucius de la vue.

-

Bellatrix s'approcha de lui, se pencha à son oreille.

« Quand vous forniquez, c'est toi ou c'est lui la femme ? »

S'il avait pu s'attendre à cela… Ainsi, le "Nous t'attendions" n'était pas un effet de manche. C'était bien lui qu'ils attendaient et pas n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir au sujet de sa relation avec Lucius. Cela devait être aussi pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas tué Lucius, elle savait qu'il viendrait pour reprendre ses yeux, pour les lui redonner. Il ne pouvait faire sortir des yeux du néant – rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée – et des yeux artificiels ne vaudraient jamais le regard si particulier de Lucius.

Au fond, est-ce que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils pensaient que lui seul viendrait et qu'ils n'auraient donc pas à affronter l'Ordre au grand complet ? Si cela se confirmait, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

« Allez, dis-le-moi, c'est lequel de vous deux qui se fait mettre profond ? Je parie que c'est Lucius, je vois bien cette blondinette agenouillée au sol en train de crier "encore, encore ! Oh oui, fais-moi mal !" Oui, ça lui irait à leur perfection… Ceci dit, dans le genre lavette, tu n'es pas mal non plus. C'est peut-être chacun votre tour, lui chuchota-t-elle de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. J'en sais des choses, n'est-il pas ?

— Cesse tes murmures Bellatrix ! » lui ordonna sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle se redressa, le regard aux abois, prise en faute.

« Où sont les yeux de Lucius Malefoy ? » demanda Severus d'une voix forte. Il préférait ne pas s'attarder sur ses propos, il ignorait comment elle l'avait appris – Lucius et lui n'avaient jamais confié leur relation à personne et étaient restés extrêmement discrets –, mais savoir comment elle l'avait su n'avait guère d'importance. Elle savait, point.

Bellatrix eut un sourire triomphant. Severus aurait souhaité apprécier plus longtemps le regard apeuré qui avait précédé ce sourire, hélas, il était pressé et n'avait pu se laisser le temps d'en profiter.

« J'avais raison Maître. Notre _ami_ est décidément parfaitement prévisible. Je savais qu'il viendrait pour nous les reprendre. Son petit Lucius sans ses jolis yeux, il ne supporte pas. Je savais qu'il viendrait et que nous pourrions le punir comme il se doit à son tour. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta silencieux, ruminant sans doute ce qu'il ferait subir à ce traître-là, ce serait la mort – Severus n'en doutait pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait rarement sur ses décisions –, mais de quelle manière ?

-

Cela avait fait très mal à Voldemort de constater que son adepte le plus précieux s'avérait l'avoir trahi, il avait cependant jugé l'idée de Bellatrix à la hauteur de la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie. Priver Lucius de ses meilleurs alliés – ne tirait-il pas une grande partie de son charme et de son autorité de son regard ? – était la punition idéale, cela équivalait à la perte qu'il avait lui-même subie lors de sa trahison.

Bellatrix fourra la main dans sa poche et en ressortit deux énormes billes rondes. Severus ressentit un choc de voir nus les globes oculaires de son ami, il était néanmoins soulagé qu'ils soient entiers et ne paraissent pas abîmés. Il les soignerait de toute façon, les remettrait en état, mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il les récupère et qu'il sorte d'ici en vie.

Pourvu que Dumbledore ne tarde pas.

Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à les défaire.

-

Bellatrix ne paraissait nullement dégoûtée par ce qu'elle tenait en main. Elle regarda les deux globes blancs, gris et sanguinolents d'un air amusé avant de les remettre dans sa poche. Elle se tapota la bouche de l'index de la main gauche.

« Par quoi allons-nous commencer ? » dit-elle d'un air gourmand.

Severus se doutait du programme des réjouissances, sans doute à peu de choses près le même qu'avait dû subir Lucius : _Doloris_, coups de griffes… il se demanda si elle comptait lui faire subir la même offense qu'à son amant… ou si elle se renouvellerait un peu. De toute façon, cela s'achèverait par sa mort car telle avait été la sentence prononcée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je vais vous épargner d'avoir à répondre à cette question, Madame », fit la voix de Dumbledore derrière lui. Severus sentit un poids s'envoler, le directeur – comme promis – n'avait pas tardé. Il se tourna vers son supérieur. A sa droite se tenait Kingsley, à sa gauche Tonks, tous les deux baguettes en main.

« Bonjour Tatate », semblait mimer les lèvres moqueuses de la jeune fille.

Les têtes que firent les Mangemorts vinrent confirmer l'hypothèse de Severus. Ils étaient pour le moins surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette visite. Mieux : ils ne s'y attendaient tellement pas qu'ils avaient cessé de surveiller les alentours.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva lentement, lui-même ne s'était pas douté que Dumbledore viendrait. Avait-il peur ?

« Il est inutile d'essayer de transplaner Tom, j'ai pris soin de protéger la zone avant de venir. Ne me prenez pas pour un débutant.

— Vous, ne le prenez pas pour un lâche ! Vous croyez peut-être qu'il va fuir devant vous et deux de vos Aurors minables ? »

Bellatrix ne changerait jamais ; croyait-elle réellement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas eu l'intention de fuir ? Croyait-elle surtout que Dumbledore n'était venu qu'avec _deux_ Aurors ? Elle n'était quand même pas naïve à ce point…

« La ferme est encerclée. Le mieux est de vous rendre. »

Certains Mangemorts parurent se pencher sérieusement sur la question.

« Dumbledore, vous ne croyez quand même pas que vous allez m'avoir si facilement ?

— Non, je n'ai pas cette prétention. Je cherche juste à sauver ceux qui ont encore envie d'être sauvés.

— Je tuerai en personne les lâches qui choisiraient cette option », déclara Voldemort.

Albus désapprouvait, il le regarda tristement. Quel gâchis tout de même ! Il aurait pu faire de grandes choses, de _vraies_ grandes choses, des choses qui font avancer les hommes… et lui ne s'évertuait qu'à les faire reculer. C'était dommage, vraiment dommage.

« Puisque vous le prenez ainsi, procédons. »

Dumbledore sortit alors sa baguette.

-

Severus ne devait garder qu'un souvenir confus de cette bataille. Il s'était précipité sur Rodolphus pour reprendre sa baguette – ce dont il se rappelait nettement, contrairement à ce qui avait suivi – et avait obtenu gain de cause. Ensuite, il avait tâché de ne pas perdre Bellatrix des yeux, tout en évitant les mauvais coups. Il tournait la tête de tous côtés, la cherchant, la retrouvant, la perdant en évitant un sort.

Des Mangemorts le prenaient à partie, l'obligeant à ne plus surveiller Bellatrix, tant et si bien que peu avant la fin de la bataille, il la perdit définitivement de vue. Des hommes étaient au sol, appartenant aux deux côtés, blessés, certains peut-être morts. Des membres de l'Ordre tenaient en respect des Mangemorts. Mais nulle trace de la voleuse de joyaux gris.

« Où est Bellatrix ? » cria-t-il à Tonks, affolé par la perspective qu'elle ait réussi à s'enfuir – d'ailleurs, dans la pagaille qui avait régné, cela n'avait pas dû être bien difficile. La nièce de l'épouse Lestrange était adossée contre le mur, se tenant le côté, elle semblait souffrir et saignait abondamment, mais Severus ne s'en rendait pas compte, il avait bien autre chose en tête.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'elle va mal ? » lui cria Kingsley, se précipitant sur elle. Il examina la blessure, sembla vaguement rassuré. « Bellatrix semble s'être enfuie, répondit-il finalement à Severus tout en soignant Tonks. Elle n'est pas la seule, j'ai remarqué que Macnair était lui aussi absent, ainsi que le plus gros des gibiers : Tu-sais-qui en personne. Dumbledore le pours… »

Kingsley ne termina pas sa phrase, se rendant compte en levant le nez que Rogue n'était plus là pour l'écouter.

-

Severus s'était précipité au dehors dès l'annonce de la fuite de Bellatrix.

Il regarda tout autour de lui, ignorant par où la voleuse était partie, ignorant si elle avait eu le temps de sortir de la zone charmée par Dumbledore pour empêcher le transplanage.

Il effectua deux pas décidés, puis ses bras tombèrent, ballants, et il s'immobilisa. C'était vain. Comment pourrait-il retrouver Bellatrix ? Elle pouvait être partie dans n'importe quelle direction et avait sans doute déjà transplané. Où ? Comment pourrait-il le deviner ?

Peut-être… peut-être Dumbledore était-il parti à sa poursuite, peut-être reviendrait-il avec les yeux… Severus fronça le nez et se laissa tomber sur un banc vermoulu. Il ne fallait pas se bercer d'illusions, si Dumbledore était parti à la poursuite de quelqu'un, c'était du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était là sa priorité – les yeux de Lucius constituaient sûrement le dernier de ses soucis. Si le directeur avait mobilisé ses troupes suite à l'arrivée d'un Lucius aveugle à Poudlard, ce n'était pas pour lui restituer la vue, mais bien parce qu'il y avait vu l'occasion de faire un magnifique coup de filet.

Bien sûr, il y avait une chance pour que Bellatrix ait suivi son Maître et soit avec lui – Dumbledore en profiterait alors pour lui reprendre les yeux –, mais cette chance était faible, le Lord n'avait certainement pas prévenu son adepte avant de mettre les voiles, ce ne devait être qu'en s'apercevant ensuite de son absence que Bellatrix s'était enfuie à son tour.

De toute façon, même en admettant qu'ils soient ensemble, Dumbledore ne savait pas forcément qu'elle les avait tout simplement glissés dans sa poche.

-

Le bâtard léchait la main de Severus, sans doute sentait-il son complet désarroi et cherchait-il à le consoler. Le maître des potions releva des yeux mornes en entendant un bruit de pas et fronça les sourcils. Walden Macnair arrivait vers lui, clopinant, une partie de sa jambe gauche ensanglantée. Il n'avait nullement l'air menaçant. Severus se redressa, mit la main dans sa poche, la posa sur sa baguette, au cas où.

« Je les ai repris à Bellatrix, elle voulait les écraser, les voilà », fit Walden en s'arrêtant près de lui, tendant les billes blanches et grises. Severus resta paralysé par la joie et la reconnaissance. Il finit par avancer une main tremblante et prit délicatement les énormes perles, plus estimables et belles à ses yeux que toutes les œuvres des meilleures huîtres du monde. Les globes oculaires n'avaient pourtant pas un aspect très glorieux hors de leurs écrins, mais le soulagement et la joie de Severus les embellissait au-delà du possible. Il allait pouvoir les restituer à Lucius, à _son_ Lucius.

« Et Bellatrix, où est-elle partie ? trouva-t-il la force de dire pour reprendre une contenance, pour empêcher des larmes de joie de goutter de ses yeux noirs.

— Je l'ai tuée, affirma Walden d'un ton mauvais. Traître ou pas, j'aime bien Lucius. Fallait pas qu'elle lui fasse ça. »

Severus resta stupéfait quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Ce n'était guère surprenant, ne s'était-il pas déjà dit qu'entre Lucius et Bellatrix, si Macnair avait à choisir…

« Merci », dit Severus, tentant de mettre autant de chaleur qu'il le pouvait dans cet unique mot.

Macnair opina du chef et haussa les épaules, semblant dire "c'est rien". Il paraissait gêné. Severus en ignorait la raison, Macnair était-il si peu habitué à faire plaisir aux gens qu'il en concevait de la gêne ?

« Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? demanda finalement le bourreau en désignant du pouce la ferme où la plupart des Aurors se trouvaient encore.

— Je te conseille de te rendre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est encore en liberté – à moins que Dumbledore l'ait rattrapé –, s'il apprend ce que tu as fait, il voudra ta peau.

— Clair que c'est plus sain pour moi d'être en prison ! » s'exclama Walden. Il se força ensuite à rire.

Severus lui posa sa main inoccupée sur l'épaule.

« Tu peux compter sur moi pour plaider ta cause à ton procès. »

Walden hocha la tête. Il s'apprêta à entrer dans la ferme, se tourna.

« ça fait longtemps que toi et Lu… ? Non, rien, laisse tomber. »

Severus le regarda entrer et revint aux deux globes qu'il tenait délicatement dans sa main. Il laissa échapper un profond soupir satisfait.

~oOo~

Severus passa la porte de l'infirmerie, silencieux. Il n'accorda qu'un coup d'œil à Pomfresh, se consacrant à observer Lucius. Il était allongé sur le lit, les paupières closes – abominablement creuses, mais plus pour longtemps –, son visage était propre, il n'y avait plus trace des ongles de Bellatrix qui l'avaient lacéré, ni des larmes rouges qui avaient coulé des cavités vides, traçant un sillon de sang sur sa peau.

Il semblait dormir.

« Vous avez les yeux ? » murmura Pomfresh. Elle semblait dubitative.

Lucius ne dormait pas car son visage exprima alors une confiance sereine.

« Bien sûr qu'il les a », répondit-il à sa place.

—Fin—

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions à la lecture de ma fic !


End file.
